The present invention relates to an improved door lock and more specifically to a lock means for preventing the opening of a slidable door.
Presently available locking means for this specific purpose are quite complicated in that they utilize a plurality of moving parts thus making them expensive and susceptible to failure. Most require a key for operation. The key is often misplaced or is inconvienent to use because of physical placement of the lock. Other less expensive and complicated locking means have proven inadequate in that the door is still free to be moved vertically and can be pryed upward and rearward in a semi-rotational movement allowing easy removal of the entire door panel for entry.
The solution to these problems had not been successfully resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.